The White Ghost
by ForestMoon
Summary: More than 100 yrs after the Battle of Yawin, this is a story about a hero born out of loss, discovery, hope and a secret connectinon to Obi-Wan Kenobi - a legacy waiting to be discovered.
1. Prelude

**Prelude 122ABY**

It has been well over a hundred years since the Battle of Yawin. It is a time of war although some predict that the Second Galactic Civil War will soon run its course.

In the outer rims, life has always been a struggle despite who or what sat in the ruling chair. With all the conflicts and wars, many of the farms have been left to continue as normal having no bearing on the constant power struggles.

That however, has not stopped the raiders who like to target the weak and under protected. This behaviour has made the outer rims a free for all region. Protect your own, only take what you need. Survival in its darkest form. Nobody to speak for the people, and those that should, simply don't care.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Where have you been? You missed diner."

"Sorry pa, I lost track of the time."

"You work too hard and you know better than to be out so late, alone."

"The fields don't plant themselves," she explained, "and I was careful."

"I wish we could afford the extra help. You should be out making friends, having fun - having a proper childhood. I am so sorry that I cannot give you a better life."

"Firstly, I have friends - kind of and secondly, I'm not a child anymore. I'll be sixteen this harvest."

"Promise me that one day you will be brave and make a better life for yourself," he said giving her a stern look, "Promise me."

With a heavy sigh she promised her father that things were going to be better for them. After a quick meal, it was time for bed. Early nights meant an early morning, the best time to work in the fields before the sun became too unbearable to work. Midday was time to learn. There were no schools in the region so all learning had to be done at home. It took discipline and effort but Daey proved to be a good student.

It would always appear that she did not understand but her actions dictated that she absorbed all the information–in her own way–and was always eager to learn more. Her inquisitive nature inspired many interesting hobbies over the years.

She had a knack for speaking with people, as if she knew what they felt and could sympathise. She always predicted when it would rain and her father swore she had a healing touch. He was a proud man.

During the night, a loud noise woke the sleeping girl. Instinct and constant drilling from her father, prompted her to reach for her small blaster pistol. She snuck out of bed quietly and listened by the door, waiting for her father to come and check on her as he always did.

She heard his footsteps and began to relax. It had to have been another large rodent that got into the house. This time of year, they were in abundance. Daey was about to open the door when suddenly something did not sit well with her.

Then she heard the other voice. It was not her father and it was angry. Panic set in and Daey desperately tried to recall what her father had taught her–hide.

Her door burst open and a hooded figure fired his blaster rifle at her bed. Feathers flew into the air and the bedding lay ruined. Another voice called to the man and he ran off. Loud noises were soon followed by a door slammed and the sound of speeders rushing off, which left behind an eerie silence.

It was a long time before the floor panel in Daey's room creaked open. Pistol in hand, the girl slowly came out of hiding. She listened for any sound before deciding that it was safe to go find her father.

The house was a mess. Furniture had been tossed around and the front door was broken open.

"Pa!" she called out rushing to his room.

A stale feeling overwhelmed her heart and before she saw what had happened, she just knew her father was dead. Frozen by fear, it took a lot for her to finally sit beside the lifeless body and check for a heartbeat.

There was none. She moved her hands over his chest and tried to make him better, "Come on pa, you always said I have a healing touch. Wake up!"

After several minutes, the girl realised that her father was not coming back, she didn't have healing hands and that the pool of blood that lay on floor, was indeed–real.

The emotion was too much and so she ran. Out the house, down the dirt path and to the fields. She ran past the farm border, ran and ran until exhaustion caused her to stumble and fall, face down in the dirt.

The sun would soon rise but Daey did not care. The darkness had blanketed her sadness and she thought that if she closed her eyes, she would surely wake in the morning and all would have just been a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

A/N: I must apologise to my readers. It was not my intent to mislead anyone by noting Obi-Wan as a character in this story as he is not a character in the traditional sense but he has relevance to this story as will be discovered in later chapters. If anyone feels that noting him is misleading or in error, kindly send me a message and I'll amend the story description accordingly.

**Chapter 1 - The Return**

It had been four years of self-exile when Daey finally returned to the place she once called home. As the twin suns set, she watched through her electrobinoculars from afar, as the new family inhabiting her old home settled in for the night. The place looked good and well maintained. She made the right decision to sell the farm all those years ago. Moisture farming was not something she could see herself doing the rest of her life.

Then her eyes inadvertently drifted to the side where her father's grave lay. The tombstone seemed untouched and undisturbed. Just the way she left it. A sadness washed over her. She covered herself up with her sand coloured cloak and moved back to her temporary shelter in a nearby rocky enclosure. Before getting some rest, she made sure her newly acquired speeder bike was well hidden from view.

When all was dark and quiet, Daey snuck down to the farm. Although the security had been upgraded, she knew her way around and managed to get to the grave site undetected.

"Father," she began, "I have missed you." A familiar breeze blew her hood down and she took it as a sign that he had heard her.

She stroked the stone in a final good-bye recalling the day she left. Her mind was stuck in limbo after what had happened, she always felt that she left without saying a proper farewell. Tonight was her closure.

"I am keeping my promise. You may be at peace now."

Not staying very long, Daey left the way she came–silently–like a shadow in the night. Retrieving her speeder, she began her watchful patrol of the farmlands. It turned out to be an uneventful evening. Short before the first sunrise, Daey returned to the cave she would call home for the next few months. It needed some fixing and a good clean but it was sufficient for her cause.

Nobody knew of the cave's existence and if they did, they left no sign as such. She still believed that she found it by pure chance. As a child, she recalled hearing an old tale about a hermit wizard who once lived out in the wilds very, very long ago. They told the children never to wonder off because if the sand people didn't get you, the crazy wizard might. Of course, that was before the raiders proclaimed the world their private nesting ground. Since then, nobody feared the mythical wizard and so the stories stopped being told.

It used to be uncommon for the raiders to attack the farms directly. They would usually just ambush travellers and transports. The death of her father and the other farmers that dreadful night, marked the first of the violent killings. Since then, there have been frequent raids on farms–especially during harvest season– many injuries and a general sense that the raiders had become more aggressive and daring.

The people pleaded to the senate but their voice seemed unheard. Those that could remember the old days said that times were never this bad before, not even when it was Hutt territory. They had to take care of their own.

Farmers began stepping up on security, hiring protection during harvest season and becoming more aggressive themselves. Many lived in fear, some paid the raiders off in the hopes of being left alone and others less fortunate–became victims of the crime.

That was going to change.

While the suns were up, Daey would speak to the locals and gather as much information as she could about the raiders. She was easy to talk to and many opened up to her despite their closed off nature. She avoided anyone who might recognise her in the hopes of remaining anonymous. At night she patrolled the farmlands.

It was during a visit to the spaceport of Mos Eisley, where Daey overheard a farmer asking the barkeep where he might find some protection. She sat nearby, unannounced, and listened further.

"Ha! You and all the other farmers," the barman mocked.

"Yes well, harvest season is upon us," the farmer replied.

"Try your luck in the capital."

"Already did, this was my last hope."

Daey did not recognise the elderly man and could tell by his limp that he was not very capable of defending himself. She continued to listen and when the barkeep told the man that he should have come a few weeks earlier, she realised that the farmer was out of luck.

The poor man looked disappointed in himself and worried. A young girl's voice calmed him down and before he knew it–he was having a polite conversation with Daey.

"What troubles you?" she asked.

"It's harvest season and I am worried for my family."

"You should not worry yourself, everything will be alright."

The man nodded and left feeling lighter and more at ease. He left the spaceport and headed home unaware that someone was following him.


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero Born

**Chapter 2 - A Hero Born**

Several nights passed as Daey watched over the old farmer and his son. During the day there were a few farmhands helping with the harvest. Their droids were old and some, broken. It was clear that these people were struggling but not from lack of hard work - the raiders had taken much from them.

The son was missing an arm. Usually one would be fitted with a cybernetic prosthesis but in this case, they most probably could not afford one or as rumour went, chose not to get one as it could become a shiny new object for the raiders to target. Spare parts and produce where high on their lists.

The work shift was over, it was time to send the workers home and lock up the droids. The old farmer went inside to prepare diner as he always did while his son saw to the evening's chores. Daey sat in her usual spot and waited for the suns to set so that she could begin her patrol.

Sitting outside night after night was unpleasant and boring yet Daey remained focused. At times though she would wonder if her efforts would make any difference. She had to remain patient and diligent in this if she was to be of any help to the people.

One morning after returning to her new home in the hidden cave dwelling, Daey decided to have something to eat before getting some much needed rest. She dug around in the makeshift kitchen and happened upon a secret compartment. Inside were several various dusty devises. She did not know what they were but it was clear that they were not for use in a kitchen. How they came to be hidden in that particular spot baffled her.

Upon closer inspection, she recognised a manufacturer's symbol. It was the same symbol on the security equipment they had had on the farm. It had been an old second hand system–the only one her father could afford. It barely worked and had it worked that night, things could have turned out a lot differently. Daey did not blame her father for not being able to afford a decent new system. He did the best he could and she was grateful.

The sadness it caused to think about her father was a feeling she still struggled against. Putting the old things she found aside, she opted to skip the meal and go straight to bed. She slept uneasy for a short while. Something was nagging at her so she decided to go on a daytime patrol and clear her head.

It was hot and most unpleasant which was why she tended to go on nightly patrols instead. That, and the fact that she believed that most attacks happened at night when the farmers were asleep. Convoys during the day tended to be heavily guarded and were seldom targets.

The heat had become too much by midday so she decided to head back to the shelter when something caught her ear. It sounded like a blaster rifle!

Across the ridge in a valley crossing, something was happening. A landspeeder with some delivery crates was under attacked by a small group of raiders. The vehicle had been hit and had crashed into a rock face. The driver had gotten out and was returning fire. He was out numbered five to one and there was nowhere to run–he was pinned.

The sun was glaring in his eyes which made it difficult to see. Suddenly something blocked the sun and he looked up, distracted. He could not believe his eyes. A cloaked hooded figure, dressed in white, had leapt off the cliffs opposite him and landed on the ground effortlessly. The figure looked at him and then all went blank as a stray blaster shot narrowly skimmed his head leaving the poor man unconscious.

Daey stood firm between the injured man, his speeder and the raiders. They stopped firing unsure who or what she was. Arrogant and overconfident, they resumed fire at the masked figure. Suddenly and with ease, a long white blade ignited and deflected the fire in random directions. A stray laser bolt narrowly passed by one of the raiders who immediately ducked for cover.

Soon the others followed except one. He continued to fire at the figure and she continued to deflect. It was a duel of courage. Growing tired of the duel, Daey lifted her hand and concentrated sending the raider flying back through the air. Shocked, he stood up and fled with his band of scum following closely.

The young man groaned, he was injured and needed help. Daey rushed to his side feeling confident that the raiders were not going to return. She assessed his wounds and noticed his missing arm. It was the farmer's son. Hoisting him into the landspeeder, she piloted the vehicle back to the farm. Leaving the speeder where it would be clearly seen, she fled after alerting the farmer to its presence.

There she watched as he helped his son into the house. Concentrating on the boy, Daey felt that he would be alright. Just to be safe, she stayed a while longer patrolling he parameter before heading to her temporary home in the rocks.

The farmer tended his son. When the boy finally awoke, he couldn't stop talking about the ghost like figure that glistened in the sun and saved him. He named the figure 'The White Ghost'. The father, although glad for the stranger's help, was upset with his son for going against his wishes in the first place. He was clear that the boy was not to deliver the goods until he found them some protection.

The son protested that if he did not deliver the goods, they would not find a buyer in time for the harvest. They needed the business. Still driven by adrenalin, the boy insisted that he deliver the crates tomorrow. His father had no means to stop him short from locking him up.

"Very well, I will accompany you," the father said.

The boy could not argue. The next morning they left to deliver the crates. They made the delivery and returned home without incident. The boy was sure that the White Ghost had watched over them that day and word quickly spread throughout the farming community.

Some felt the boy had an over active imagination and was lucky to survive the encounter. Others, more desperate for hope, believed that there was someone out there watching over them.


	4. Chapter 3: Hope Rekindled

**Chapter 3 - Hope Rekindled**

It was a good day. A robbery thwarted and a life saved. This was part of the reason Daey returned to her home world. Though, to be honest, there was another reason she returned–one that she was told to make peace with least it take her to a place she should not go.

After the tragic loss of her father, Daey could no longer manage the farm alone. She did what she thought was best and sold the farm. Normally selling a farm during times of hardship was near to impossible but Daey just had a way about her and made someone a decent deal. It was not long before she packed up what little possessions she still had and headed for Mos Eisley hoping for a transport out of the sector.

When she arrived at the space port, an old man was waiting for her. He had been scanning the port for a long while until he saw the young and innocent Daey Shia. He approached her while she sat in the waiting area. She seemed confused and undecided.

He sat next to her and a calm overcame her. He said nothing and waited. Finally, she spoke to him.

"Hello," she said the looked down at the floor.

"Hello there young one," he answered.

They sat together for a while longer in silence. Daey was glad for the company, it made her feel less alone. It was oddly soothing and helped her clear her head and process the days' happenings. Saying goodbye to the only home she had ever known, was a difficult task, one she felt she needed to do.

"My name is Calfor and it looks like I arrived just in time."

Daey turned to face the old man and for the first time actually looked into his eyes. There was something about him but she could not place it.

"Oh," she said, "in time for what?"

"In time to find you of course. Not so lost now are we," he said with a smile.

Daey half returned the smile before realising how strange his words were and how they made absolutely no sense. She shifted to the side of her seat away from the man unsure what to think.

"Forgive me child. I do not mean to scare you. It turns out, you and I are family."

Daey could not believe her ears. Her father had hardly ever mentioned any other family and when he did, it was rather vague. She looked the man sternly. As far as she was concerned, her family was her father.

"If you are family, then how come I don't know who you are? How come we have never met?"

"All valid questions," he began, "well for starters, I only recently learned of your existence. I felt you needed me, so here I am."

"I don't believe you."

"Sure you do. Sit still for a moment and let your heart guide you, you know I speak the truth."

Daey remembered that moment from all those years ago. It was the start of a new life. Not an easy start but a start none-the-less. The year that followed changed the way she viewed her life forever. Right then however, Daey looked through the objects she had found hidden in the secret kitchen compartment.

Some research revealed that they were obsolete surveillance gadgets. A large damaged power unit caught her attention. She decided to open it up and learn how it worked. She expected some resistance but the object popped open with ease. She may not know much about power boxes but she knew that what was inside, was not supposed to be there.

She delicately removed the old datacard. It appeared well used with a few scratches and nicks but in a rather good condition considering. Sadly, she could not find any machine or devise that could read it. Time to head into town.

Before she left the shelter, Daey looked back at the obsolete surveillance equipment and an idea sprung to mind. Time for some shopping. It took the entire day going from place to place looking for everything she wanted. She even found an old holoprojector in a junkyard, that might read the datacard. The owner was glad to get rid of it. He would have scrapped it long ago but felt a certain sentimental attachment to it.

When she returned to her dwelling, it was already late. No time to play around with her new toys–a patrol was long overdue. She quickly changed into her light coloured outfit which was intended to help her blend into the sandy surroundings on Tatooine. The face mask was to keep her identity a secret and the cloak aided her against the harsh elements, although she often felt it to be a hindrance in battle.

Daey proudly attached her lightsabre hilt to the custom-made brace she had strapped to the inside of her forearm. A good place to hide the weapon, concealed in her long baggy sleeves. Calfor always told her that it was a silly place to keep the weapon and that it should rightfully be on her waist belt for quick and easy access. Sure, he was right, however during times like these, one had to get creative to survive.

Before heading out, she hid the datacard for safekeeping and decided to pack the new surveillance items into her backpack.

That night, during patrol, she set up some early warning systems along popular travel routes around the farms. That way whenever there was movement, the holorecording would activate and she could see who or what it was, on her portable viewscreen. This new system would hopefully help her in her endeavours to keep the local farmers safe.

Resting for a moment, Daey felt the hilt under her sleeves and a new sadness overcame her. She felt honoured to have it, proud and yet once again–alone. It was Calfor's last wish that she take the blade as her own.

"Use it wisely," he had said before his last breath escaped his mouth. That day, she had made another promise.


	5. Chapter 4: The New Path

**Chapter 4 - The New Path**

Daey never knew her mother. She was someone they never spoke of. It was as if she never existed. There was no grave on the farm marking her death, no company for her father's tombstone - except for the strangers who previously might have owned the farm.

Her father did not speak of his family at all. When Daey grew older, she would ask him questions. He always answered, 'We are each other's family.' She never understood what he meant and despite her persuasive manner, he never folded. Meeting Calfor the day she left Tatooine, opened her eyes to a family she never knew she had.

"My name, more accurately," he began that day in the Mos Elsly station waiting area, "is Calfor Shia."

Daey's eyes widened but she quickly denied it, "so, I am sure there are many Shia's in the Galaxy. I was bound to meet one sooner or later."

Calfor laughed, "You still don't trust your feelings," he stood and stretched his back. "Well, either you believe me or you don't. Regardless, I'm on the next transport out of here. You can find your own way or you can come with me."

He waited a brief moment allowing the child to process her thoughts and feelings. He then slowly walked away as the vidscreen announced that a public transport to the Mid Rim sector was about to depart. Just as he was about to board, Daey came running up to him and without saying anything, they left on the transport together.

"You look like your mother," Calfor complimented the young girl. "She was a beautiful woman. Your father chose well."

Daey got excited to hear mention of her mother and then mixed emotions overcame her. Calfor placed his hand on her shoulder and this seemed to calm her. He could sense that she was troubled, lonely and felt utterly lost.

"I am sorry if I upset you."

"No, it's just," Daey began trying to find the right words, "I never knew my mother. There were even times I believed that I never had a mother. It was just my dad and I–always just the two of us."

"Ah, I see. Well, you certainly had a mother and I know where her spirit rests. If you would like to go there, I will take you."

After some contemplating, realising that it was the start of her new life, she hesitantly accepted his offer. "I would like to learn more about my…family."

At a relay station in the Mid Rim, they caught a transport to Mandalore. There, Calfor took her to his family cemetery on the outskirts of the main city. There were many family cemeteries there, some smaller and less ordained, others more lavish and well-kept. His was fairly large and Daey could see that there was once a time when it was well looked after. The vegetation had since grown over parts of the building in which his ancestral spirits rested.

Unfamiliar names lined the corridor chambers, occasionally the family name of Shia stood out. Calfor led the girl to a specific plaque. "This was my sister, your father's mother," he said with a heavy heart.

Daey looked at the name but it meant little to her. She noticed that the woman died in her early forties and had the title of Senator. He then pointed to a plaque below, "that was your mother."

Daey ran her fingers over the engraving and read out the name, "Laemia Shia". There was an empty plaque next to her, presumably reserved for her husband, but it would stand empty indefinitely.

"I shall leave you for a moment."

The girl had nothing to say, she felt empty, unable to feel any attachment to the names, the place or what it represented. Daey left the cemetery with more questions than answers. Calfor and Daey spent very little time on Mandalor. Soon, Daey found herself on an unlikely world – once devastated by war – now home to a controversial and secret, Jedi training facility.

It was on Ossus that she learned that she had a strong connection to the force. It explained many things like her uncanny luck and way with people. She had heard of the force from her friends and thought it to be just stories. When she asked her father about it, he told her that it existed in everything but it was no more magical than the air they breathe. It was clear now how wrong her father was, whether by design or ignorance, that was unclear.

There she received her first instruction in the force together with other students of all ages. With so few Jedi left in the Galaxy, they began training anyone strong enough in the force and willing to learn. Daey was both.

Calfor had left her in their capable hands the day they arrived, after all, it was still a time of war and his services were needed elsewhere. Daey did not know what it was that Calfor did. He wore no uniform and spoke little of his life. He had a friend on Ossus who had met them secretly away from the hidden temple. There he told Daey to go with the woman and that she would take good care of her.

It was almost two years later when word reached Daey that Calfor was ill. She left the academy against their wishes and tracked him down back on Mandalor. Calfor had suffered a heart attack and was forced to retire from service. He was displeased to see Daey and tried to convince her to go back and continue her training. She refused, her will was strong.

Calfor was the only family Daey had left and there was no way that she was going to leave him. She no longer wanted to be alone. They moved to Hapes, a neutral world that had thus far managed to stay out of the war and its politics. Daey continued her training with Calfor's assistance–who was until recently, an Imperial Knight. He had his own white lightsaber and Daey had the blue lightsaber she had crafted on Ossus.

They stayed in isolated training, for a couple of years when Calfor's heart finally gave out on him. He refused treatment and this time, there was no recovery. His dying wish was that Daey take his lightsaber and promise to only use it for good. Another promise to keep–Daey was once again left an orphan.


	6. Chapter 5: The Holo Diary

**Chapter 5 - The Holo Diary**

It wasn't long before rumour of The White Ghost spread among the local farmers. Attacks by the raiders had already lessened and her vigilant eye over the area kept the people safe, free to trade and earn a living. Things were not all well however, crime out in the farmlands and neighbouring ground routes may have gotten safer but that meant crime was on a rapid increase around the spaceports and other settlements.

All Daey did was make the problems someone else's. Alone, she could not watch over the entire planet. It felt good to give the farmers hope and peace of mind –sad to make the lives of others more difficult. Perhaps her plan was not as sound as she had thought.

Daey sat in her shelter trying to meditate on the issue. She found it difficult to calm her thoughts and so her meditation session ended early. Frustrated, she began to clean up. Living in a cave-like home surrounded by rock and sand proved to be a homeowner's nightmare.

Fluffing around in the kitchen, Daey recalled the datacard and decided that it was a good time to see if the reader she had purchased from the scrap yard merchant was any good. She gently dusted the item off and powered up the device. Inserting the datacard, she waited eagerly.

It beeped and signalled a green light, it worked. A holoprojection appeared, distorted at first then slowly it became clearer. Daey did not recognise the bearded man in the image but the outfit he wore seemed familiar not to mention the lightsaber hanging on his belt, was a clear indication.

"zzzzt...decided that since I will be here...zzzzt...I will do something constructive," the recording began. "The future is clouded and I fear...zzzzt...the Jedi may be...zzzzt..."

Daey paused the recording and took a closer look at the device. There she found a setting to boost the signal, hoping it would help, she continued to watch.

"zzzt...if you are watching this, then it means that my time here has come to an end. I ask that you use the information I provide..zzt..train future Jedi should the Jedi Order fail in its task to restore balance to the Galaxy. The future may very well rest on you, Luke."

"Luke?" Daey asked out loud and paused the recording again. It was clear that the holorecording was meant for someone else and she felt like she was invading their privacy. Before she would watch further, Daey decided to perhaps try look into the matter and find out who this Luke person was.

She had already been through the dwelling many times and knew there was nothing there to answer her questions. She was also wise enough to know not to go around talking about Jedi as Calfor clearly reminded her that it had become dangerous for the Jedi of late. One had to remain hidden and be careful in whom you trusted.

Daey was alone and there was nobody she trusted, not even the Jedi she had met on Ossus. If she was to find out who this Luke person was, then she would have to watch more of the recording. Hesitantly and apologetically, she turned it back on.

"zzt...My name is Ben Kenobi, I knew your parents and I have been tasked to watch over you. I shall begin by explaining what the force is and how we, those strong in the force, are connected."

Daey listened to his explanation and it sounded so much like the one she was given during her first week of training at the Jedi temple. Recalling a few years back, she tried to remember if she had come across any of those names before. Nothing came to mind. It was clear that both Ben and Luke were force users, possibly even Jedi - at least Ben was - and judging by the fact that the datacard was very old, those people were probably long dead.

His explanation, much like the first time she heard it, went on for a bit. There were however a few things he spoke of that she had never heard before. The next session recorded was about meditation. Again it was much like her own lessons and it was comforting to be able to remind herself how beneficial mediation was. Daey often struggled to clear her mind and was not the best student in that regard.

After watching the session on meditation, Daey decided to go and do just that. She put the datacard back in its hiding spot and found an appropriate seat on the floor. With a renewed enthusiasm, she easily drifted into a state to calmness. It was refreshing and helped recharge her lost energy. She now understood why meditation was so important and made a note to meditate more often.

With a clear head, shapes began to appear in her mind's eye. Blurry at first gaining sharpness the more she focused on them. It took a lot of concentration to bring the images forward and try to make out what she was seeing. In her vision, an alarm was sounding. The noise became so loud and focused that it abruptly woke her up.

A sensor alarm had triggered. Daey quickly jumped to her feet and checked her datapad. It was one of the less travelled routes near the canyons. Someone was in trouble and there was little time. Swiftly she grabbed her gear and headed to the location on her speeder. On route, she made sure to wear her coverings, least she be recognised by any of the farmers–some of whom she has known most of her life.

She left her speeder a short distance away and travelled on foot to a nearby ridge. An odd feeling overcame her but she shrugged it off and concentrated on the task at hand–saving the traveller's life. There was one man being harassed by four raiders. He lay cowering on the ground while they ransacked his belongings.

They seemed distracted and unconcerned about their own surroundings, a perfect time to strike with the element of surprise. With skill and concentration, Daey made her way down the rocky cliff face. Before reaching the bottom, she gracefully leapt through the air and landed mere meters from the group–her white lightsaber ignited, held steady in both hands.

"Leave," she said and kept her confident stare.

Usually her presence alone would cause them to run off. These raiders seemed different. They weren't afraid. The victim, or so she thought, suddenly stood up and drew a blaster rifle. His huge grin was a dead giveaway–this was a trap!

A/N: Just wondering if people are enjoying this story, feedback always appreciated - thank you.


	7. Chapter 6: The trap

**Chapter 6 - The Trap**

Daey's decision to return to Tatooine was one driven by an underlining need for closure. Her father was killed, she needed to know why. The random raider attack on their homestead was not sufficient enough to satisfy the reason for her loss. She knew the local Tusken Raiders were not so bold. She knew the Hutts no longer ruled the deserts and if they did, her family would have no dealing with them.

There was a Galactic presence stationed at the former Palace of Gardulla the Hutt, however, they seemed to care little for the goings on of the people unless it directly affected them. Black Sun was a pirate organisation that had a growing presence in the outer rims. They targeted the shipping lanes and other forms of space fairing vessels. Dealing on the surface world was not their style.

She knew that her family wasn't very rich, at least that is what she had believed all her life, until Calfor found her and showed her that there was more to her family than she knew. It still did not explain why her father had to die and she cared little for the politics of a family she never knew.

The need for revenge and truth lingered in her thoughts. Calfor warned her to let it go as revenge led to the dark side. She tried very hard and in time, it lessened but it never subsided completely. All she managed to do was hide it well enough not to be bothered by it any longer. There was a time even when she was sure it was behind her but when she had set foot on her old farm for the first time in years, all the feelings of loss and revenge had boiled to the surface once again.

oOoOoOoOo

As the very real and dangerous scene unfolded before Daey in the canyon that morning, things began to make sense. She studied their outfits as she deflected the first blaster bolt. They weren't Tusken Raiders. They were made to look the part but upon closer inspection, it was clear that they were pirates.

"Black Sun wants you gone! You're meddling in our affairs."

No need to ask, the man holding the blaster rifle wanted Daey to know who her assassins were. Pirates were tougher than raiders, more skilled, better equipped and had little to no moral standing. She knew that taking on five pirates was beyond her capability.

Her overconfidence earlier meant that she approached them in an open area. No cover nearby and certainly no easy escape route. Scorning herself for the mistake would have to take a back seat, her priority now was to survive.

Three of the pirates opened fire on her while the others laughed smugly. Daey managed to deflect the blaster bolt with her white lightsaber but the onslaught kept coming. Reaching into her other sleeve, pulled out another hilt and ignited her blue lightsaber. It took all her concentration to defect the bolts. Realising that they were failing in their task to eradicate the White Ghost, the other two pirates drew their rifles and joined in.

Her plan was to slowly head backwards and hope for a crack in the ridge or anything for that matter, that could provide her with some cover. So focused on not being hit, she barely moved. The strain was becoming heavy and she knew that she could not keep up her defence for much longer.

Something had to be done. She dared to call on the force and with much desperation, she lashed out at the group with a telekinetic blast pushing most of them back. This action bought her mere moments to run–and so she did. The further she could get from them, the harder it would be for them to hit her. It was a chance she had to take.

Daey ran for a jagged cliff face and with skill and precision once again, leapt onto the first outcropped ledge. Suddenly she stopped. Something was wrong, her chest felt like it was on fire. Her hand instinctively clenched her cloths just below her collar bone. Removing her hand, she realised that the blood was not a good sign.

She should have continued to run. Daey knew this and yet, instead, she turned to face her killers as if to ask them, why. Another shot narrowly missed her head and hit the rocks causing them to crumble and fall beside her. Still, she stood, defiant–or in shock. Things were no longer so clear.

The blaster bolts briefly stopped then changed direction. Looking past the pirates, Daey saw that they were under attack. A landspeeder was flying right towards them! As far as she could make out, there was only one attacker and he had to have been an ace pilot to avoid being hit.

The vehicle did not stop nor slow down. It passed through the pirates, knocking some of them to the ground, another was shot, presumably killed. Continuing towards her, Daey knew her only means of escape was to get on that speeder.

As it brushed past her she jumped into an open seat in the back and ducked for cover. Before she could see who her would-be rescuer was, Daey succumbed to her exhaustion and bleeding wound. She had no choice now but to trust the stranger with her life.

oOoOoOoOo

"My mother, who was she?" Daey asked Calfor after they had left the family grave site on Mandalor.

"She was a beautiful, young woman with many dreams. I am sorry to say but I never got to know her really well, my duties were elsewhere. I met her once before the wedding and never saw her again. I only learned a short while ago that she was with child at the time, you were born soon after." His sorrow was evident.

"And what of her family?"

"As far as we knew, she had none, so we accepted her into ours with open hands. After the marriage, they bought a farm on Tatooine and planned to start a life there. It was your mother's dream and your father loved her dearly but they had decided to stay on Mandalor until you were born. There was a complication and your mother did not survive bring you into the world.

Your father was devastated and could not bring himself to sell the farm. Your grandmother practically raised you until her own passing. That was when he took you and moved to the farm, you had just learned to walk and could mutter a few words. I guess he wanted to live out her dream - he just couldn't let her go."

"I see," she said with little emotion.

"Your grandmother held the family together, once she was gone, we all just went our separate ways. During those times however, I was serving in the war, I had no communication with anyone from home. Years later, I happened upon one of my sister's servant girls. I only remembered her because she and I were close at one time. Nothing more than a young man's crush. She remembered me and we spoke. That is when I learned about you."

Daey looked out the window as they took a local transit into the main city. It was a lot of information to process. She didn't want to know any more for the rest of the trip so Calfor, unskilled in the ways of raising a teenager, gave her space. She never asked about her family ever again.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hunter

**Chapter 7 - The Hunter**

It was dark when Daey opened her eyes in unfamiliar surroundings. She could not recall how she got to where she was now. A feint light emanated from a room nearby. As she tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot through her arm. The pain, a trigger to her recent memory, reminded her that she had been shot not too long ago.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm glad, was beginning to worry," came a voice from the adjacent room.

Daey reached for her lightsaber out of instinct but wasn't surprised to find that neither of them were where they should be. Slowly, she stood and gathered the strength to see who her host might be. Not sure what to expect and uncertain how she felt about it all, the answer was surprising.

"You, you're a bounty hunter!" she stated and immediately looked around the room for a weapon.

"And you're a Jedi," he began, "but no, I _was_ a bounty hunter. Relax cheeka, I'm not here to turn you in. You looked like you needed help, I helped. Nothing more to say."

"I'm not a Jedi."

"You look like a Jedi, act like a Jedi, you even carry those glow sticks Jedi carry. If you're not a Jedi, then what are you?"

A moment of quiet passed them by as Daey could not answer his question. Instead, she asked her own.

"Who are you?"

The young man turned around and smiled. They both looked at each other as if studying the situation. Daey searched her feelings and although things were foggy at best, she felt that - at least for the time being - she could allow him a smidgen of trust. After all, he did save her life and if he intended to turn her in for the Jedi bounty, she would have woken up in a whole different situation.

"Well, I've told you what I'm not and that's more than you need to know. I'll admit though, I've heard things about the Jedi and if you were one, you should have had no trouble taking them down and yet - here we are."

The stern look on Daeys face clearly spelt frustration. All she wanted to do was get her weapons and leave but she knew that it wasn't going to be that simple. For starters, he's seen her face and could identify her. To top it off, she had no idea where she was. It was late and she needed time to clear her head.

The room was dimly lit and a feint aroma filled the air. Daey's stomach growled and she cringed in embarrassment.

"Hungry? I've got spare," he said and placed a container of food on the floor beside him.

Reluctantly, Daey sat and inspected the food. He assured her that it wasn't poisoned and after studying his face, she believed him and ate the food. It was bland yet filling, something she had become rather familiar with since living out in the cave-like shelter by herself.

"Look," he began avoiding eye contact, "it's none of my business but I feel I should warn you. There's been talk, around the less - honourable. They say there's a Jedi in these parts and where there's a Jedi, there are hunters. Just saying, that's all. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Seeing as you're not a Jedi - right?"

Daey lifted a brow and looked at him from the corner of her eye. This was bad news indeed. Not only had she caused trouble in the ports and towns but now she's brought bounty hunters to the neighbourhood. She suddenly and swiftly stood.

"I need to rest."

"Well this is a good a place as any. Go right ahead. I promise I won't sell you off to the highest bidder while you sleep," he joked but Daey wasn't laughing.

She waited for a moment and it took him as long to realise what she wanted. With a loud sigh he gave in and told her where he hid her lightsabers then made her promise not to use them on him. All in good faith, he gestured.

Returning to the room she woke up in not too long ago, Daey sat down, crossed legged with lightsaber hilt in each hand and immediately fell into a meditative trance. Things were getting worse and she needed guidance.

Her thoughts were erratic at best and difficult to clam. She began working through the basic meditation lessons she had learnt from the holodiary and it helped gain her focus. She pictured the bearded man instructing her and soon found herself lost in a dream.

As she recalled his voice and the recording, suddenly, the man spoke out of sequence. "You seem troubled," he said startling the girl to open her eyes.

When she looked at him, she realised that she was no longer in the dark room. His image was hazy but clear and he spoke to her as if he was standing right there.

"What is this?" she asked unsure of what was happening.

"You're in a dream state. Although I do find it rather peculiar myself."

"That's reassuring," she mocked while clenching her lightsaber hilts. They felt solid and real in her hands.

"I could try to explain what's going on here but highly doubt that I could–or I can help you with your problem. That's why we are here is it not?"

Daey wasn't sure what to believe except that she knew something guided by the force was taking place and she would be a fool to pass up on the opportunity.

"Who are you?" she began.

"My name is Ben Kenobi."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"That I was."

"What do you mean?"

"It has been some time since I called myself a Jedi, but enough about me. I sense you are deeply troubled."

It was clear that this apparition or ghost wasn't keen to chit-chat. Although Daey had many questions, he was right, she was troubled and in trouble. Regardless of where the council may come from, she was desperate enough to indulge in the delusion.

"I have made a mess of things and now I'm not sure how to fix it," she began. Ben encouraged her to continue and so she told her story in brief points.

He listened intently and when she had finished, he rubbed his chin and said, "I see."

She waited for some wise words or a solution to her dilemma but instead he only offered her more questions. "So you took it upon yourself to seek justice for a crime committed in the past regardless of the consequences?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think there would be any consequences - I wanted to right a wrong."

The man shook his head and let out a worrying, "oh boy."

Daey's eyes sank to the floor as she realised that she had failed miserably. Not only failed but made matters worse and to top it all off, the wrong she wanted to right still eluded her. A failed plan and a failed execution. The lightsaber hilts rolled out of her hands and a single tear escaped her eye. She no longer felt worthy to walk the path of a Jedi.


	9. Chapter 8: Reconciliation

**Chapter 8 - Reconciliation**

It was a long night for Daey, no longer would she meditate. The wound from the blaster shot pained her and the ground she tried to rest on was hard and cold. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep, terrible nightmares plagued her. Soon, Daey found no comfort in her efforts to rest and so she got up and decided to explore the broken down dwelling they were hiding out in.

It came as no surprise that the man that saved her and who was not much older than her, was nowhere to be found. The dwelling was once a home now overridden by the encroaching sands. Nestled below the surface, it once was a typical home most likely belonging to a family of moisture farmers. How it came to be abandoned was a mystery she felt little care for any longer.

Dawn lingered on the horizon which signalled an opportunity to vacate the place.

"Leaving so soon?" came a familiar voice.

Daey startled and was caught off guard. It was unusual for that to happen, usually she could sense if someone was nearby. Instinctively she reached for one of her lightsabers. Gripping the hilt she found that she could not bring herself to ignite it.

"Hold on there cheeka! It's just me," he protested with his hands in the air showing her that he was no threat.

She quickly buried the weapon under her garment and then just stood there unsure of her next move–eyes avoiding contact. "I should go," she said but her body remained stationary. "Thank you for your help."

"The name's Talin, Talin Ters," he said as he walked forward.

Daey inched backwards and held her hand over her wound. She still avoided eye contact. Talin found this sudden change in behaviour strange. That was not the girl he rescued. She was confident, strong, defiant and courageous. Something was obviously wrong.

Slowly he continued to approach until she no longer could move backwards, stopped by a large solid wall. She did not run, move, nor say a word as if her mind was elsewhere. Despite the danger he was placing himself in, Talin stood right in front of her praying that she wouldn't suddenly decide to fight her way out. Perhaps he was being stupid or perhaps he felt pity for the girl.

Slowly and gently, he moved her hand from her wound and took a look under the dressing, surprised that she was allowing him to do so. "I need to replace the dressing," he said in a clam soft tone.

Daey just stood there, unmoving. He took it as a sign that he could go ahead and so quickly fetched a clean pack from his backpack and worked swiftly to redress the wound. The girl began to tremble and when he stood back, her legs gave in and she slid down the wall. She held her legs and buried her face between her knees.

Talin said nothing and sat next to her. Clearly something beyond the simple flesh wound was causing her the distress. It was a situation he was unaccustomed to handle.

oOoOoOoOo

A scuttling noise jolted Talin awake. The large sand rat that was looking for food, startled and ran off. Talin realised that it was late in the morning already, they must have fallen asleep. The noise had woken Daey as well but she reacted with less enthusiasm or concern.

"We can't stay here, best to keep moving," he said as he began to gather his things.

Daey followed him outside giving it little thought. The sun was bright and she wished that she had her sun goggles. It then occurred to her that her speeder and backpack were still hidden near the canyon. Not that it mattered, she was done playing hero.

As if reading her mind Talin pointed out what she already knew, "we best go retrieve your speeder before it falls into the wrong hands."

Still having no opinion of her own, Daey accompanied him–her mind was erratic and confused. They did not speak the entire way. Talin took a longer route to the location making sure that the area was clear of any activity before he approached the hidden speeder.

He was surprised to find it untouched but strangely, at the same time, he expected as much. Inspecting the vehicle, he assured her that it was as she left it. Daey gave a nod of thanks then waited for him to leave. He hesitated and asked several times if he could escort her elsewhere - perhaps even help her find a ride off dirt side.

"Look," she began growing tired of his hovering, "I appreciated the help you gave but here is where we part ways."

That was when Talin's good nature showed more of who he really was. "Cheeka, don't get me wrong. I didn't mind helping you out but nothing is for nothing - if you get my meaning."

It occurred to Daey that he was hanging around waiting for some kind of reward. For a moment she had hoped that he was unlike most, when they first met she thought she felt something different about him but now it was clear that like everyone else - he was just looking out for himself.

She reached into her speeder and grabbed her backpack. "Here," she said and tossed it his way. "There's valuable equipment in there, I'm sure that's compensation enough. Good day Talin. May you find what you are looking for."

Daey climbed into her speeder and rode off leaving a trial of dust in her wake before Talin could have responded. All she wanted now was to be left alone. The words 'may you find what you are looking for' kept echoing in her mind. She did not know why she said them.

Satisfied that she wasn't being followed, Daey returned to the cave-like dwelling that had been her home for several months now. It gave her little comfort. She sat down and wished that Calfor was still alive, she could really use his guidance. The only other help she had was an old recording full of Jedi teachings and that was something she wasn't keen to see at the moment. Being a Jedi was clearly not her calling.

It wasn't long before fatigue set in once more. Not letting the force sustain her, her body and mind were exhausted. Soon she found herself once again lost in a dream state. She knew she was in this realm because before her stood the bearded man, Ben Kenobi.

"Why do you close yourself off from the force?" he asked concerned.

"Obviously I didn't do such a good job," she implied as he was clearly visible to her through means of the force.

"Tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help," he offered.

Daey was unsure about a lot of things but one thing that was clear was the fact that she needed help. With nobody else to turn to, she decided to play along with the delusion. "I messed up," she said.

"Yes, we've covered that already. So you decided to distance yourself from the force–but why?"

"I'm not worthy of being a Jedi, I failed the force, my father and the people I was trying to help."

Ben rubbed his chin and walked over to the thin window slit by the wall. He looked out as if staring beyond the rocks and endless nothingness. He stood there for just a moment, waiting.

Daey wasn't finished in her confession, "I failed myself," she finally admitted.

"I see," he acknowledged. "That is truly the issue here. You cannot fail your father for he is your father and always will be no matter what. The force is not something tangible that you can fail and frankly, you did help all those people."

"Yes but what about all the others I caused harm to through my actions?"

"Such is the way of things. Everything has consequences. You cannot save everyone."

"But I'm responsible, I need to fix things."

"And you choose to fix things, as you say, by turning away from the force?"

There was no answer she could give. Somewhere inside her she thought that if she stopped and disappeared, things would not get any worse. However, they wouldn't get any better either and that was the part that she couldn't live with.

He sensed her confusion and felt a strange bond forming between them. Or perhaps the bond had always been there and yet only now had it become apparent. Regardless, he could not tell her what to do, this was something she needed to figure out on her own.

With a light jolt, Daey snapped back to her reality. The man was nowhere to be seen and his last words sat on her heart - giving her cause to meditate.


	10. Chapter 9: Wayward Path

**Chapter 9 - Wayward Path**

The next morning, Daey awoke feeling refreshed. The wound was no longer ailing her yet evidence of its existence was still visible. Her White Ghost outfit had a hole in it now which didn't matter as she no longer wished to wear it. Time to find a new disguise, something simple that blended in with the locals. Easy enough.

She realised that it would be unwise for her to travel with her lightsabers but also unwise to leave herself unprotected. Placing the lightsabers in the hidden kitchen compartment with the old holorecordings, the girl silently promised the weapons that it was not a long term solution.

Her small blaster pistol was now her only weapon of choice. That and her hand-to-hand combat skills. She wasn't forsaking the force any longer, merely keeping it out of sight for as long as possible. Part of her earlier teachings taught that a Jedi does not rely on the force for everything - sometimes wit and diplomacy could win the battle.

It was time to do some recon and find out what the word on the street was and to assess just how dire the situation may or may not be. Talin said that news of a Jedi had spread and that bounty hunters had come looking. She had to make sure that those rumours were put to rest and hope they would leave. First stop, Mos Elsly.

As Daey was about to leave, she realised that she wasn't alone. Someone approached. She wanted to grab a lightsaber then remembered her situation. Blaster pistol in hand, she snuck outside to meet her unwelcomed visitor.

Sneaking around her supposedly hidden speeder was a lone figure. They were either brave or stupid to come knocking at her door. With the element of surprise on her side, she easily manoeuvred around and startled the man pointing her blaster at him. He was fast and had his blaster drawn at her in a flash. They stood staring at each other, blasters aimed–at a standoff.

"Talin! I should have guessed."

"Don't be so surprised cheeka."

"What do you want?" she asked cutting the small talk.

"Straight to the point," he replied considering his words. "I see you're feeling much better."

Neither lowered their blasters and the stalemate continued. Daey found it difficult to read Talin using the force and could not determine his intent. Instinct told her that if he wanted her dead, she'd be dead already and if he intended to turn her in for the bounty, he had ample chance to do that already. Still, she held firm in her stance.

"Fine," Talin said and put away his blaster. "See, there's no need for this. I don't think you will shoot me so how about we talk."

"Don't presume to know me."

"You won't shoot an unarmed man. It's in your code or what not."

"You assume too much. Talk."

For a moment there Talin flinched unsure of his over confidence. "All right, all right, put that thing away and we can talk."

Sensing no immediate danger, Daey lowered her blaster and inspected her vehicle. When she had first caught him by surprise, he was busy fiddling with something. He got nervous when she looked closer and found a tracking devise. So that was how he had found her.

"Start explaining, I grow tired of your games," she insisted while removing the devise. To add to her threat, she tossed it on the ground and promptly smashed it to pieces under her heavy boot.

"Look, I can help you," he said matter-of-factly. "You got hunters after you and I can help you disappear."

Daey wasn't convinced. "Firstly, what makes you think I have anyone after me? Secondly," she began, her stare was enough to stop him from interrupting her, "what makes you think I need any help, especially yours, and third, are we going to have an issue here?"

Talin liked this side of her, she was once again her strong confident self. He realised that his offer was a little lacking. He wasn't the kind of guy who needed to explain himself and was used to going it alone surviving in the outer reaches of what some called life.

"Like I said before, I used to be a bounty hunter but that's behind me now. So I know how they operate. Deny it all you want but we both know why they're here."

"So you're just offering your help out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Well, nothing is for nothing," he confessed yet again. "You see, I got my own troubles and I could use someone like you on my side. I help you with your problem, you help me with mine."

"I don't see how I could possibly help you," she said and climbed into her speeder ready to depart for the spaceport.

Talin hopped into the passenger seat, "well for starters, you can give me a lift into town. My speeder packed up a few miles back."

"I have no doubt that it has," she commented as they departed. "And I don't need your help."

"So you say cheeka, so you say."

Daey knew that for the time being, she needed to keep him close by. He did after all know her secret and therefore could not be trusted. If he was in trouble, he could be desperate and desperate people tend to do stupid things. For now, she would play his game and see where it may lead. After all, perhaps he was the solution to her problem. Perhaps, the force had guided him to her.

The mystery had to remain intact for just a while longer.


	11. Chapter 10: Unlikely Partnership

**Chapter 10 – Unlikely Partnership**

Daey and Talin arrived in Mos Elsly later that day. Talin claimed to have things to do and left Daey to her own devices. She knew he was lying but left him be. Her concerns now were to gather information and she could do so better and faster without him hanging around. It wasn't long before she began noticing Talin hovering near her. It was either a strange coincidence or he was keeping tabs on her.

After spending hours observing and listening and talking to a few individuals, Daey grew weary of her shadow and decided to confront him. She gave him a clever slip and surprised him back at the cantina.

"Do you seriously have nothing better to do than follow me around all day?" she asked while ordering a refreshing drink.

"I know, it's sad," he began, "but as I've said before – you need my help and I need yours." The bartender placed Daey's drink on the counter and Talin picked it up and handed it to her, "that's just the way things are going to be."

Daey accepted the drink and took a sip, "fine, what can you tell me about the bounty hunters?"

Talin was surprised and expected a little more resistance from her. Still, he was glad that she had finally realised the truth and acknowledged the situation. He was keen to share however the cantina was not the place to talk. It was nearing nightfall and he suggested that they head back home and have a nice long conversation.

"So where is home?" she asked as they headed back to the farmlands.

"Well I thought I could crash at your place," he smiled.

Daey blew a stray hair from her face and gave a silent sigh. She had figured as much. When they arrived back at the dwelling, Talin ran to fetch a bag that he had hidden behind some rocks. It was all his belongings, or at least, the only ones he brought with him. Clearly he intended on staying there all along and was pleased that it all worked out in his favour.

As they came in the front door, Daey made it clear that he wasn't to touch anything – and she meant it. They ate a light meal that evening which was as bland as the sands that kept hounding at the door. Daey waited patiently for Talin to live up to his end of the bargain. When they were done eating over a silent diner, Talin gathered up the dishes and began to tidy up.

"They won't stop looking until they've found you or are convinced that you don't exist," he said.

"So then we wait it out."

"Not that simple," he replied as he placed the dishes to the side and come to sit with her in the common room. "It could take years for that to happen and in the meantime, they will search and they will do whatever they think will lead them to you."

"You mean they will interrogate the people and cause more havoc."

Talin nodded. He knew waiting for it to blow over was not an option. Daey was too deeply involved to just turn her back and walk away and she felt obligated to right the wrong she had inadvertently caused the innocent farmers.

"You said you needed my help, please do share," Daey provoked.

Talin tried to avoid the question. She wouldn't let him. The night dragged on until eventually he had to tell her to stop her constant probing.

"Alright, I'll tell you," he said. "I kinda sorta did something and got into trouble and could have made amends but that meant doing something I didn't want to so instead I ran and they followed and I've been running ever since."

"Vague much?" Daey questioned thankful that he confided in her even though it was yet to make any sense.

"In simple terms, regardless of what happened, I now have a bounty on my head as well. So you see – we have something in common!" he joked hoping to lighten the mood.

Daey didn't find it funny at all. In fact, she suspected that the bounty hunters may not even be there for her but for him and he was just using her to save his own hide. It was late and her suspicions had to remain her own for the time being.

"Get some rest," she said and lay down on her bunk.

Talin looked around and saw that there wasn't another bunk for him. He made up a bed on the floor and lay down. Neither one of them got much sleep that night. Come morning, they were up and ready to take on the day.

Usually Daey would begin the morning with a lesson from the holodairy. She had yet to complete the entire recording and was taking her time getting through it. Often she would repeat the meditation segment so that she could learn to get it right. Now that Talin was there, she didn't want to reveal the recording to him. Her lessons would have to wait.

He noticed that she didn't carry her lightsabre with her anymore but said nothing about it. She must have had a clear reason for not doing so. To the best of his knowledge, a Jedi would never leave their lightsabre. Then again, she did say she wasn't a Jedi which worried him. He thought he was enlisting the help of a Jedi and if she truly wasn't one, then would she be able to help him after all.

Daey wanted to patrol and see what more she could find. At this stage she felt unconfident to act against an enemy she knew little about. Putting her trust in Talin was also weighing on her. She no longer trusted anyone and yet there he was – in her house no less – as if they have known each other a lot longer than they actually have.

Perhaps it was the fact that he saved her life but the more she dwelled on it, the more she came to believe that he only did so to save his own life. Would that still warrant gratitude?

As they made their way around the farms, Talin could see that Daey was deep in thought. She hardly spoke and her focus wasn't always on the task at hand.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

She quickly raised her hand to silence him and pointed ahead. They stopped the landspeeder behind some rocks and continued on foot to see what was going on, a short distance before them. A small group of raiders were pillaging a recent transport of goods. Talin couldn't understand why Daey was just watching. He stood up intending to help the poor farmer when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He was about to protest when he saw two heavily armed people step out of the shadows.

At first the raiders threatened them to lay claim to their rightfully stolen goods. They argued and a few precise blaster blots later, the raiders were all dead. The two unidentified figures began questioning the man whose cargo was being ransacked. The man fought and told them nothing. He too was killed.

It took every bit of restraint in Daey to remain as an observer. She knew acting out now would not have saved that man and these two new players to the game meant business. Without her lightsabers, she felt ill-equipped to confront them. The man's death was now her burden to bear and she would make sure that his killers would pay for it soon.

The two shadowy figures left the scene taking nothing else with them.

"Bounty hunters," Talin remarked disgusted by what he had just witnessed. He knew Daey was wise to sit back but like her, he also wished that he had done something to stop them.

The two of them waited out of sight until Daey felt that is was safe to leave the protection of their hiding spot. They went down and checked on the lifeless bodies who didn't stand a chance against the bounty hunters. With all the goods still accounted for, it was clear that they were after information. What was worse was that Talin was right and they had no issues killing for it.

This made the situation very real. Daey recognised the farmer and returned his body and the goods back to his family, anonymously. They would be able to give their father a decent burial. As for the raiders, they were tossed into a communal pit and covered with sand. They didn't want any locals finding the bodies and causing a panic.

The event had stirred much emotion and brought on many questions. For now, they opted to return home and come up with a game plan. Daey needed to meditate and clear her head. The situation had just gotten more dire.

Talin began to prepare a meal. Daey noted that he was handy in the kitchen. It was refreshing to have someone else pitch in. Still, she pushed the distracting thought out of her mind and sat down in a meditative stance. It felt like she had just closed her eyes when Ben Kenobi appeared before her. She realised he was standing right in front of her when she opened her eyes in the dream-like state. He was staring at her.

"I just noticed," he began and smiled stepping backwards to a comfortable distance, "we have the same eyes."

Daey felt suddenly shy and looked away. Was the old man hitting on her? What did their eyes have to do with anything? She took a deep breath and continued putting the notion behind her but before she could speak, he spoke again.

"And your hair," he said and smiled again.

"My eyes and now my hair?" she questioned growing tired of the compliments when clearly there were more important matters to deal with, "who are you!"

Her anger distorted the dream and as she faded out she heard his voice ask, "the question is, who you are."

Daey snapped out of the dream-like meditation in a fluster. She didn't know what to make of it. Talin called to her and informed her that the food was ready. Her hands were shaking and a strong emotion, one she couldn't quite place, trembled beneath her skin. She quickly regained her composure and put on a normal front. The last thing she needed was for Talin to ask more questions. There were already too many unanswered questions and it was about time to get some answers.


End file.
